


Messy

by kbrdx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbrdx/pseuds/kbrdx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had always been complicated. Hanzo resented Genji during their adolescence, he could never fathom how anyone so despicable and irreverent could be related to him. It wasn’t until Hanzo’s 20th birthday that they reached an understanding, when Genji came barging into Hanzo’s room after a night of partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been nearly a decade since I've written anything, and also this is my first time publishing anything for other people to read, please be gentle! AU where Hanzo runs the family business, Genji is still fully human and still a playboy. Apologies in advance for typos, etc. Feedback definitely welcome!!

He sighed, heavy with exhaustion as he leaned forward onto the smooth wooden desk, elbows nudging papers and pens out of his way. The light of the summer’s dusk sun filtered through tall windows that lined the office, a recent addition to the Shimada estate after Hanzo took over as the family patriarch and clan leader. He has spent most of his day here, tending to the usual business of dispensing resources where needed, a tedious task of listening to several underlings prattle on about the status of their respective duties. A dull thud had began to crawl up his neck, resting at the crown of his head; a soft ache brought about from the tiring day of running the Shimada empire. 

It was just Hanzo and his secretary left there now; she was a small demure woman with a forgettable face. She held most of his precious secrets… She knew how to prepare his tea, how he preferred his files ordered, and she knew even more about his troubles, the thoughts that often left him restless at night - she knew his wants, his illicit desires. 

“Would you like me to summon him?” She asked, tone flat as she peered over a pile of papers just long enough to read the wary expression Hanzo held, leaned forward on his hands as his elbows stayed propped up and steady on the table. He grunted; neither an affirmation or dismissal. She sucked air in softly, continuing, “I only assume because you look like you need something. You have been working hard, you’re entitled to relax too. It’s been awhile, anyways.” She resumed filing papers, stamping signatures. 

Hanzo stifled a sigh, loosening the black satin tie that felt as if it was slowly strangling him. She was right, he realized it as soon as she mentioned it - he longed for his brother’s presence. He had made it a habit of avoiding Genji when business was too demanding. Genji was a distraction. He was troublesome, a hassle. Too loud, too needy and too easy to focus on. Hanzo’s lips curled at their corners, not a smile so much as a flickering of a fire being lit in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes,” he nodded, moving back in his chair, the squeaking wheels punctuating his short reply. 

His assistant nodded, standing up and moving towards the door. “I’ll let him know that you need an update on his recent activities,” and with that, she disappeared. She was good to Hanzo - never questioned, never pried. Never doubted him. He felt an odd sense of affection for her, the way she padded around and pandered to his needs. She had worked with his father very briefly before his passing, so she had learned from a heavy hand on what to do and when to do it. Hanzo was never the type to strike a woman, and he could certainly never strike her. The thought of it flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, her on the ground with him over top, glaring down, huffing at the water pooling in her eyes and running down her cheeks. He smiled. It would be a pretty sight, having her beneath him, shivering. Maybe she would tug on his pant legs as she bowed, begging for forgiveness, maybe something else? His nostrils flared as he shook the thought away. In reality, he knew she would just stand, bow politely, and apologize. She probably wouldn’t even cry. She was a woman who knew restraint, who knew when to speak and what to say. How boring.

Hanzo flipped the side drawer of his desk open and grabbed the gleaming metal cigarette case. He fingered it open and slipped one between his lips, rolling it around a bit before leaning back in his chair, propping his heels up on the edge of the desk. He rubbed his eyes, pulling his hands behind his head, staring out the window. Genji… he was on his way. Hanzo’s heart skipped a bit, blood rushing through his limbs, stale from the boredom of being cooped up in his office for most of the day. 

Staring out over the compound, his eyes followed the path he used to walk after training, back when his only duties were learning the martial arts required by his father, and taking lessons on business, etiquette and foreign languages, followed by an hour every evening meeting with his father’s advisors who educated him on the finer aspects of the Shimada empire. The ‘family business’, the legit and less so, affairs. Hanzo remembered always being so dutiful with his father, always on time, always prim and proper. He remembered working tireless days even as a teenager. For what? For his father to watch over Hanzo’s shoulder, silently, giving no indication of approval or disappointment. He was always being watched - by guards, by his father - he learned from an early age that it was easier to just behave as expected and never question the path laid out before him. He came to watch his brother do the exact opposite - envying him in silent frustration. Genji never needed to be as dutiful with any of his responsibilities - he was second heir and would likely never be needed to run much of anything. He was a natural at martial arts, he trained barely half of the time Hanzo did, and was still nearly just as good. He was free to come and go, spend money as he wished, party as he desired. Hanzo was sure his father had never so much as spoke to Genji after Genji’s 15th birthday. No, their father was primping and preening Hanzo - he had no time for Genji’s troublesome attitude. He simply assigned handlers; ones who would usher Genji home safely, ones who’d escort Genji’s consorts out of the estate in the wee hours of the morning when no one was around to see, ones who would make sure Genji would at least show face wherever he was required, even if it meant dragging him out of bed, still drunk or hungover, to stand sleepily beside Hanzo when honoured guests arrived. 

Their relationship had always been complicated. Hanzo resented Genji during their adolescence, he could never fathom how anyone so despicable and irreverent could be related to him. It wasn’t until Hanzo’s 20th birthday that they reached an understanding, when Genji came barging into Hanzo’s room after a night of partying. 

__________________________________________________________

“Happy birthday, anija!” Genji grinned, a wide, toothy smile. He was drunk. Hanzo could smell the alcohol wafting off of him as he sauntered through the threshold to Hanzo’s room, shutting the door lazily behind him. 

“Did you get anything good?” he asked, crossing the room to where Hanzo sat seated at his small desk, reading a book. 

Hanzo scoffed, barely looking up from where he sat, until Genji swung the chair around to face him directly. 

“Anija,” Genji purred, leaning his face in close to Hanzo’s, who was now sitting straight up, shoulders stiff from the sudden actions of his intoxicated brother. They had done nothing but argue in recent years, which meant they both avoided each other regularly unless absolutely necessary. Had Genji come all this way just to annoy him about something mundane? In private? Usually he preferred an audience. Maybe he was here to tease him for being boring, a topic which Genji loved to harp on him for, endlessly it seemed.

“What do you want, Genji?” he sighed a curt response, moving his hand to his brother’s collar bone in attempt to push a greater distance between them.

“I asked you, did you get anything good for your birthday?” Genji was still smiling, leaning into Hanzo’s hand, daring to press even closer. His breath wafted down over Hanzo, warm and wet, reeking of booze and cigarettes. Hanzo stifled a cough, furrowing his brow. Just as he was about to remove his hand from Genji to stand, Genji’s own hand struck out and grabbed Hanzo’s fingers. He playfully thumbed the inside of Hanzo’s hand, looking away from Hanzo’s eyes to follow the action of his thumb. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I just wanted to make sure my dutiful older brother gets what he wants, he works so hard and he deserves to be pampered,” Genji’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. He was teasing Hanzo, begging for Hanzo to lash out and yell, scream and perhaps hit him. He loved riling Hanzo up, and he knew just the words to do it.

“I can get you a girl, if you’d like? Yeah?” he continued, releasing Hanzo’s hand and leaning back, folding his arms across his chest defiantly as he waited for Hanzo’s reaction. 

Anger and impatience flashed over Hanzo immediately. He scowled, slamming his fist into the armrests of the chair before standing. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Genji continued, “or a guy, that’s probably more your thing, right?” 

No sooner than the words left Genji’s mouth, Hanzo’s hand whipped around and latched onto Genji’s throat, stifling his little brother’s laughter.

“Do you think coming here to mock me is the most productive use of your time?” He hissed, squeezing the tips of his fingers into the soft, pliant flesh of Genji’s throat, pulling him up slightly. 

“Tell me what you want and then leave, do not waste anymore of my time, which is considerably more valuable than yours, brother,” the spite was ringing through each syllable, the growl of his baritone voice getting quieter, but more threatening.

Genji gasped and wheezed, feeling surprisingly light headed at Hanzo’s touch, the air restriction making his intoxication tenfold stronger. 

“H-han-zo,” he rasped, before Hanzo loosened his grip. Genji stared back at him, eyes glazed, nearly watery. His smile was gone, the straight line of his mouth stretched thin. He lingered for a second, before turning away and heading towards the door, clearly feeling defeated.

“I guess you’re busy, as usual,” Genji called over his shoulder, waving a dismissive hand in the air. He nearly had his other hand on the door before his voice cracked.

Something in Hanzo stirred as he heard that noise come from his brother. Was it hurt? 

“Genji…, wait, come back…” he frowned at himself as soon as he said it, knowing this was going to lead to nothing but trouble. 

Genji turned back slightly, enough to peer over his shoulder at his brother, both men standing silently in the dimly lit room. The digital clock on Hanzo’s bedside glowed 12:48 AM. 

“I’m not used to you coming to my room for something, Genji,” Hanzo continued, pressing his hands flat against his robe, smoothing out the already flat and perfectly settled material. Hanzo looked away, rolling his chair back into the desk, turning around to face his brother again, trying to look as occupied and dignified as possible.

Genji let go of the door handle and turned to face him completely as well, his eyes following Hanzo’s movements with quiet contemplation. “I don’t know how to not be an ass to you,” he relented, releasing a half smirk. He softly padded back to Hanzo, who was now sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed. 

“You do excel, effortlessly I might add, at being completely intolerable,” Hanzo mused, trying to laugh to soften the blow of his words. Genji sighed, sitting on the floor beside Hanzo’s bed, resting his back against it. The booze haze was starting to fade, and the air around him began to feel incredibly heavy, incredibly somber. Genji felt restless.

“Remember when mother and father used to set up those fireworks for our birthdays?” Genji reminisced, tilting his head back to rest on the side of the bed as well. He looked straight up at Hanzo, the wishful words washing over him before he shut his eyes. 

Hanzo nodded, reaching a hand down to rest on the top of Genji’s head, cradling the soft green hair he came to hate the moment he saw it. 

“Those were the days…” Genji’s mouth stretched into a soft grin as he continued, “we used to spend so much time together then.” Hanzo winced as the words pierced him. He had neglected his brother in most recent years, out of necessity. At least, that’s what he told himself. Part of him hated how Genji was so popular, so fun, everyone wanted to hang out with his brother while Hanzo was locked away over a pile of books or at the training grounds.

“Anija…” Genji leaned into his brother’s hand, Hanzo’s fingertips now carded through the short hairs. Hanzo looked down at his brother’s youthful face, tawny beige skin, dark eyelashes that fluttered at his touch. He seemed lonely, as if Hanzo’s hand was the only affection he’d received in some time. It couldn’t be the case, Genji had his choice of people to bed at any given moment, and given their family’s power, any woman or man would throw themselves at the opportunity to look after any of Genji’s many needs. 

“Is this what you wanted, then? My attention?” Hanzo asked, his eyes moving into a smile, though his mouth stayed straight and parted slightly. His brother was just too endearing when he wanted to be, a charm Hanzo could not and never would be able to possess.

Genji nodded. So needy, Hanzo thought, moving his hand from the top of Genji’s head, folding his fingers in and brushing his knuckles down Genji’s cheek. He felt a small bead of guilt in the back of his chest, perhaps knowing he intentionally distanced himself become from his younger brother. Genji used to follow him around everywhere, vying for his attention. Now, Hanzo did nothing but follow his father around… and his father did everything he could to ignore Genji’s presence. 

Genji shifted, just enough to remove a small bottle he had tucked into his pocket. It was sake. Hanzo’s favourite sake, at that. “I wanted to give you this, too,” he said, opening his eyes to hand over the bottle. “Otanjoubi omedetou.” A little late, as they were now cresting into the early hours of the morning, but heart warmingly thoughtful none the less. Hanzo hadn’t received a gift from his family since their mother passed away, nearly 5 years ago.

Hanzo broke into a short, careful grin, gently taking the bottle from his brothers up-stretched arm. “Ah, domo - would you like to have some with me now?” Hanzo was already reaching over to his bedside table to procure the small sake cup he kept there for his occasional night cap. 

Genji nodded, shuffling up to his feet just long enough to sit on the edge of the bed beside his brother, one leg planted on the ground and the other underneath him. Genji felt tired all of a sudden, his brother’s warmer disposition causing him to relax, maybe a bit too much. He watched Hanzo open the bottle and pour a small amount into a cup, through his sleepy, half lidded eyes. Genji was smiling without even noticing, his hazy gaze twisting up to look at Hanzo, who was extending the cup to him, motioning for him to take the first drink. Genji’s hands reached up wrapped around Hanzo’s hand, bringing it and the cup to Genji’s mouth. He drank the tepid liquid, the faint floral burn washing into the back of his throat. His eyes shut again, suddenly feeling so warm and cozy in the glow of his brother’s presence. Still smiling, he released Hanzo’s hand when he felt his brother pull away timidly. 

“Genji… are you alright?” Hanzo’s voice was low, puzzled by Genji’s sudden softness. Hanzo set the cup down and reached over to Genji’s shoulder, to pull him back, to get him to open his eyes and look at Hanzo to confirm he was in fact alright and not about to vomit everywhere. 

Genji opened one eye as his brother’s strong hand wrinkled the fabric of his t-shirt. Hanzo’s grip was firm, holding Genji upright, so secure and so earnest. Hanzo, was, if nothing else, earnest. Genji smiled impishly at that thought, licking his lips. 

“Anija…” he started, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Hanzo’s shoulder, his arms looping around his brother’s chest, “...you look so silly with that long hair, you know?”

Hanzo stifled a laugh, moving the hand from his brother’s shoulder to his back, patting him tenderly. 

“It’s a good thing I never asked for your opinion, especially on the matters of hair styles,” he prodded, shaking his head at the absurdity of Genji’s remark, and the absurdity of the whole scene he found himself in now. He turned his head to face the side of Genji’s head, pressing his face into his brother’s temple. Hanzo inhaled slowly, the familiar but intense smell of his brother washing over him. He smelled of… soap? Sweat? Something so warm and calming from their childhood. He couldn’t quite place it though. Hanzo’s other arm moved and rested on Genji’s side, fingers gently digging into Genji’s muscled rib cage. 

“Genji, you should go to bed. We can enjoy this sake tomorrow evening when you are more rested,” Hanzo insisted, pushing his brother up slowly. When Genji’s head rolled back enough that they were eye to eye again, he hesitated. Genji latched onto the collar of Hanzo’s robe, pulling himself back in again. He didn’t move to rest on Hanzo’s shoulder, though; instead, he immediately pressed his face into Hanzo’s, noses bumping together painfully as Genji’s lips searched for his brother’s mouth. Hanzo’s arms locked instantly, trying to push his brother off and away, feeling Genji’s lips finally meet his own. Genji persisted, leveraging his body weight over and down on top of Hanzo, forcing them both to tumble off the bed unceremoniously, breaking the one sided kiss as gravity spayed their limbs in a mess on the floor.

“Genji!” Hanzo yelled, finally freeing himself from his brothers taught fingers and lips. 

“Han-zo… don’t be mad,” Genji smiled, voice sing song, dazed from the fall, staring up at his brother as he laid on his back on the floor, twisted at the hips. His right hand fell over his eye, in mock shyness of what he had just done, while the other rested on his stomach, pulling at the t-shirt.

Hanzo huffed and puffed, staring down at his starry eyed brother, who’s pink lips were wet and parted delicately. Genji’s face was flushed, from cheek to neck to ears. He was still grinning that stupid, coy grin. He was a mess, hot and flustered and now slowly writhing around on his floor, long finger tips guiding Hanzo’s eyes to his lithe frame, ripples of muscle bared as Genji tugged the hem of his shirt up a bit higher. They were both breathing heavy now, neither one sure of what to do next. Hanzo just stared, eyes darting between his brothers toned body to his eyes, which sparkled even as his grin slowly receded. 

“Anija… please don’t be mad…” he repeated, more breathy, more serious. “I just…” His hand covered both of his eyes completely now, as he searched for the words “...I love you, brother. I want you to love me.” 

Genji couldn’t bring himself to move his hand away from his face, his cheeks burning with the embarrassment of admitting such a foolish thing out loud. He let the words linger in the air, heavy and unsettling. 

Hanzo shifted so he was now kneeling on the ground - one hand extended outward on the floor, holding his weight as he searched for an answer, his heart racing. The only sound between them was their panting, heaving breaths alternating, both unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Genji… you are my brother, of course I love you.” he said, hesitantly, biting his lower lip. His unoccupied hand reached out and laid gently on Genji’s bare stomach, which was slightly damp with sweat.

Genji ripped his hand from covering his face and sat up quickly “That’s not what I mean!” he wailed, grabbing the side of Hanzo’s face, pawing at the soft skin of his brother’s cheek and neck. “I want you… to love me like…” he paused, panic filling his eyes as his needy hand stretched further back and looped onto the nape of Hanzo’s neck. “I want you to desire me.” He finished finally, pressing his fingertips into Hanzo’s skin, clinging for dear life. “I know you feel something too, I know it. That’s why we fight. That’s why we try to dominate consume each other whenever we are close.” His words started strong, convincing, but quickly dissolved into seeking and unsure. Genji’s eyes were searching for a reaction, anything, scanning the sharp handsome lines of Hanzo’s stern face, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Genji….,” Hanzo breathed, barely whispered as he closed his eyes, bumping his forehead against Genji’s. The hand Hanzo had on Genji’s mid section flinched, then began to caress slowly.

“Please don’t play me for a fool Genji…there are plenty of people lined up to keep your bed warm. The last thing you want is something as messy as this,” Hanzo replied, his own words twisting in him like a knife. It felt like the oxygen in his lungs left with each syllable, and he pinched his eyes shut even tighter to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

Genji’s mouth dropped open, partly in disbelief at the hurt he felt radiating from his older brother. Had Hanzo really felt this way? For how long? His heart was back to racing, thudding heavily in his chest, in his ears. He suddenly felt unbearably hot, angered by his brother’s feeling of being dejected.

“No-” Genji stuttered, feeling ashamed. “It’s not like that.” He said, plainly, the hand that wasn’t on Hanzo’s neck grabbing the hand on his stomach, forcing his finger tips between Hanzo’s.  
“Listen, I know it’s messy, but you drive me fucking crazy,” Genji pleaded, his hand moving from Hanzo’s neck, into the thick of his long, wild hair, pulling his brother back to face him. “You drive me insane. I want to make you feel good, I want you to want me. I need you, anjia… I’ll do anything, I promise. I’m not fucking with you- it’s not going to be easy but I need you so badly,” his lips met Hanzo’s again, this time softer and sweeter. His nosed his brother’s cheek as he traced light, adoring kisses across his face.

Hanzo inhaled deeply, taking in that familiar scent all over again. He shifted his weight, lifting his hand from the ground and looping it around Genji’s waist, pulling them awkwardly closer together. His head tilted and he caught Genji’s lips again, forcing his tongue into the lax opening, licking his brother’s teeth greedily. 

Genji groaned at the sudden intense intimacy. He was loud, unashamed, as he accepted his older brother’s tongue inside of him. The sensation of Hanzo’s wet, relaxed tongue prodding him experimentally sent shivers shooting through every limb, electric and energizing. Their chests barely touched as they stayed uncomfortably splayed on the floor, Genji loosening and tightening the grip on Hanzo’s hair as they darted their tongues in each other’s mouths. Hot, breathy kissing as they searched each other out for the next step.

Hanzo pulled away from the kiss, grunting a bit in disappointment. His head hung low, not daring to meet Genji’s, eyes fixed on the ground. “We shouldn’t be doing this… you are my little brother and I need to protect you… not…” his voice grew angry, “not do whatever the fuck it is we are doing right now.” He shuffled, stood up and turned away, leaving the warm embrace they had entwined each other in.

Genji’s eyes flickered in rage. How could his brother continue to tease him so? How could he turn away from Genji’s confession so easily? The sudden rush of cold air filling the place his brother once laid made his heart ache in his chest. 

“Hanzo - get the fuck over it, you prude,” he hissed, stumbling to his feet, turning to walk away. “I should have known you would pussy out.” Genji clicked his teeth, slowly making his way to the door yet again. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t have a cock between those legs. It’s probably a pussy. Nothing to fuck me with anyways. Not like you’d know how to use either.” He rambled on, nearing the door, hand on the handle just about to turn it open.

He felt the dull ache of being slammed into the door, Hanzo’s body weight forcing his chest painfully into the wood surface. He felt Hanzo wretch both of his arms behind his back, his knee being pinned in place by his brother’s. Just as he was about to open his mouth in protest, he felt it. It was searing hot, the aching swell of Hanzo’s erection pushed into the small of his back. Grinding, hard and slowly into the dip of his waist. He gasped, a small whimper falling from his mouth as he exhaled.

“How long have you been hard for me, anjia? Why would you keep that a secret from me?” he laughed, breathy again as Hanzo made quick work of turning him around off of the door, guiding him hurriedly back to the bed. Hanzo growled in response. 

“I should have known that the only time my brother would be kind to me was when he wanted something from me,” Hanzo rumbled, dropping Genji onto the mattress face first. He pulled the loose cloth of his pants off as he loomed over top of Genji, staring down menacingly, knowingly. Genji peered over his shoulder, back at Hanzo. His mouth hung open as he moaned again, watching Hanzo’s hands stroke over the straining fabric of his boxer briefs. Genji wiggled, propping himself up on his elbows, bending backwards with hips jutting into the air at the edge of his brother’s bed. 

“Please anjia,” he gasped, watching Hanzo’s hand disappear into his underwear, fisting himself slowly out of sight, “I meant it when I said I’d do anything…” he begged, waving his hips from side to side, displaying his ass shamelessly. The sudden turn of events had deviated far from what he had planned, Genji was enthralled and captivated.

Hanzo’s face was stern, unmoving as he watched such an unabashed display from his younger brother. Messy, lustful, disgustingly improper. 

Precum had started to soak through the fabric of his underwear, and his face was flushed with anger and arousal at Genji’s tempting, lewd display. He could just rip the jeans off his whore brother, fuck him raw and make him bleed, leave him simpering like a scolded housewife, fucking into his hole and filling him up with his come. Conversely, he could flip him over, fuck his throat and paint his face with his spend, leaving him to choke on his own drool. Anything to get this brat in his place. He snorted, nostrils flaring.

“What is it I have between my legs, Genji?” Hanzo cooed, a threatening tone lingering behind his words. He pulled the waistband of the underwear down just far enough that his cock popped free, dark and drooling precum already. “What is it that you wanted?” he echoed, his fist returning to his thick girth, pumping languidly behind Genji, enjoying putting on such a show for the sole purpose of bending Genji’s insufferable will. 

Genji looked away quickly, biting his lower lip, letting out a strained breath as he rolling his hips back into nothing, his own arousal taking control of his body. “Ah~,” he tried to find the words, shivering at the thought of Hanzo standing behind him, powerful, pleasing himself at the sight of Genji wiggling on his bed. Being the sole attention of his brother was always exciting and terrifying, though typically Genji had only managed to get it by picking fights. Now, he was right where he wanted, under his brothers lustful gaze.

“I-i want you to fuck me,” he stuttered out the words, “with your big fucking cock.”  
One of his own hands pushed down to the button on his jeans, flipping it open and pulling the zipper. His own cock bobbed out as he tugged the tight pants off of his body slowly.

“Tch,” Hanzo clicked his teeth, noticing Genji’s lack of underwear. He watched Genji’s balls hang heavy between his legs, the shaft of his cock partially hidden by Genji’s hand.

“Aren’t you embarrassed? Ashamed of being so needy, so filthy,” Hanzo’s tone was dark, judging everything Genji did, measuring each of his movements, disdain dripping through each word. His fist increased speed a bit as he huffed, suppressing his own heated moans. “Do you just run around Hanamura with no underwear, no shame? Ready for any cock to take you?”

Genji whined at his brother’s stern words, arching his back as he pumped his own cock heatedly. He was messy, drooling from his open mouth onto the bed, precum soaking the sheets in a puddle under his hips as well. He was begging for punishment from Hanzo, chastise me, berate me, fuck me, love me, he chanted in his head, his face, neck and shoulders hot to the touch.

“I just need anija, everyone else is only to pass the time,” he wheezed in reply, peering back over his shoulder, devilish smile returning along with a knowing glint in his eyes. He spreads his legs further, letting go of his cock, letting it dangle there in plain sight, bobbing up and down, red tip dripping thin strands of stringy liquid. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, flexing the muscles in his back.

Hanzo finally relinquished a pleased groan, eyes fixed on his brother’s considerable length, secretly proud that his own is much bigger, much wider. He took a step closer, bent over and gently placed a soft kiss on the small of Genji’s back, right above the cleft of his perfect behind. 

“I need to keep you busy then,” Hanzo starts, raising a hand back, “if you have so much time to kill.” He laughs, darkly, bringing his palm down with a sharp smack to the plump mound of Genji’s right ass cheek, squeezing it on impact. The flesh immediately reddens, bruises under the forceful and angry blow. 

Genji let out a loud cry, pushing back into the hold of his brother’s hand. “Ah~ please,” he begged, not sure exactly what he was begging for, just acknowledging his need for more. More Hanzo - more of his brother’s dominating presence. 

“Turn around,” Hanzo demanded, short and impatient. Genji slowly repositioned, still on all fours, but now face to face with his brother’s throbbing erection. Immediately, Hanzo grabbed the back of Genji’s head, forcing his face into the soft mat of black hair that neatly nestled around his cock. Genji inhaled, breathing in the musky, sweet smell of the skin, wet and almost earthy. He laughed a bit, smiling into his brother’s thigh as he turned away to catch his breath. He looked up, adoringly, over the ripples of Hanzo’s cut torso, lean and strong, broader than his own. 

Genji was just about to open his mouth, undoubtedly to tease Hanzo about something, when Hanzo grabbed his cock and pressed it hastily into Genji’s open, moist, pink lips. Still holding onto a thatch of green hair, he rolled his hips unapologetically into Genji’s mouth, savouring the warm, wet confines of his cheeks. Hanzo let out a low, long groan, finding that satisfaction that had been swimming in his gut. 

Genji mumbled something, but it came out muffled by Hanzo’s girth. His tongue made quick work of running along the shaft, eager and ready to please. His spit coated his brother’s cock as Hanzo fucked in and out of his mouth at a steady and unrelenting pace, Genji’s hand reaching up to hold and squeeze the base of it. Hanzo huffed, straining slightly as the sensation was starting to get the best of him. 

“You’re good, maybe too good,” Hanzo crooned in gentle appreciation for Genji. “You must do this more often than I thought.” He snickered, rolling one thrust particularly deep into Genji’s throat, hitting the back of the opening, causing Genji to twitch and choke. Hanzo smiled, proud of himself, proud of punishing his whore brother the only way he could see fit.

Genji whimpered in reply, not relenting despite the choking and the tears now filling his eyes. It felt so good to be filled by Hanzo, so good to hear his words that were spoken just for him, it was unbearable. His body was humming from the high - he was ready to come just from the overwhelming thought of being good enough to satisfy his dragon of a brother. 

Genji certainly wasn’t prepared for what happened next - he hadn’t heard Hanzo lick his own fingers, pop them out satisfied from his own cheeks; he hadn’t felt Hanzo reach over his bent body. He was too entrapped by the rhythmic thrusts, the salty precome oozing out over his tongue, the messy spit covered his chin. 

He did feel, however, the sudden sensation of his brother’s large fingers dip into the crack of his ass, wet and hot, saliva dripping from them down his skin. One finger found the taught ring of skin, puckered and eager, slightly puffy from being played with earlier in the day (when Genji laid in his room and day dreamed about this unfolding). Genji shuttered, trying to pull his mouth off of Hanzo’s needy cock, but could not manage to get away under the much stronger frame bearing down on him. He let out a string of panicked whimpers and whines, which only encourage Hanzo to send a thrust deeper into his throat, while one thick finger pressed into Genji’s hole, down to the first knuckle. 

“Fuck,” Hanzo hissed, sliding a second finger in, feeling the tight stretch of his hole. He was approaching his climax quicker than he wanted, he wasn’t ready for Genji’s mouth to feel so good. He pulled his hips back alarmingly fast, leaving Genji gasping and panting, completely wrecked, his face covered in juices and spit. His front half heaved onto the bed, entirely exhausted, arms feeling like rubber from supporting himself on his elbows for too long. 

Hanzo’s full attention was on his tight asshole now, prodding slowly and stretching crudely, too much too fast. His free hand returned to his own cock, pumping it slowly overtop of Genji’s sweaty, red face. 

“Turn around,” he barked again, except this time Genji was too far out of breath to manage a quick response. Hanzo roughly manhandled Genji, pulling his fingers out, rolling him over, disorienting Genji for a second before his eyes could focus on Hanzo’s face, now looming above him as he lay on his back against the cool sheets. Sweat had covered Hanzo too, his black hair stuck to his neck and forehead, his chest heaving with the heavy breaths. Disheveled, disgusting, just like Genji. Hanzo’s needy fingers found Genji’s hole again, but instead of entering, he brought the tip of his cock to the entrance. Genji gasped, his hands wringing into the sheets instantly, not ready, barely coherent, legs spread, willing to accept even if his was not mentally prepared. But Hanzo did not push forward; he instead went to fisting his cock furiously, whining and grunting as he looked down at his dazed brother.

“Do you want this?” he huffed out, voice breaking as he ran his free hand affectionately down Genji’s inner thigh. Was he asking for permission? Dazed, horny, and increasingly sober, Genji realized the gravity of what they were doing. It hit him in his chest and stomach hard, watching his brother fondly. Hanzo was not going to finish this unless Genji confirmed that it was what he wanted… what they both wanted. Weakly, Genji nodded, biting down on his lower lip after sucking in a long breath of air. 

“You’re mine now, you know that?” Hanzo continued, eyes pleading for Genji’s acceptance. Genji’s face lit up in anticipation. They were both out of breath by the time Genji’s hand returned to his own cock, stroking it as some sort of passive ‘go ahead, I’m here with you.’

Just like that, Hanzo forced the tip of his cock inside the tight ring of muscle, before stuttering, hips twitching. The stretch of Genji’s straining entrance sent electricity through him, arching his back as he held the shaft of his cock. He rode his climax out in near complete silence, staying still as he furrowed his brow and made an almost pained expression. He only groaned as he pulled the tip out and watched a trickle of his come dribble out from the puckered hole, his breath absolutely stolen from his lungs at the lewd sight.

Genji followed quickly behind, the sickly sweet ecstasy of his brother’s hot come inside and trickling outside of him was enough to push him over. Three spurts of his own released onto his chest and the bed as he cried out his praise: “thank you anija, thank you, you’re the best, thank you.” His hand reached beneath him, down between his legs, pushing the small trail of cum back into him as he continued to keen under Hanzo’s watchful presence.

They looked at each other in silence for a long time, Hanzo still over top of his brother, hand on either side of his torso, pressing against the bed for stability. His hair spilled over his shoulders, tickling Genji’s chest as they tried to catch their breaths, before Genji cracked a soft smile. 

“You still look ridiculous with that hair, and it tickles,” he teased, barking a quiet laugh. Hanzo dropped his head and chuckled, letting his locks sweep even further down Genji’s abdomen. Genji whined in protest, shoving Hanzo off. He flopped down beside him, arms stretched out to the side, relaxed and hazy in the afterglow. 

Genji tilted his head to face his brother, taking in the bliss that rested over Hanzo’s usually troubled/constipated face. What a strange, exciting turn of events, he thought, silently admiring the power that stirred in his sibling. “You know, I know I’m an ass,” he paused, fumbling with the words, “but I really meant what I said. About loving you. About being yours. Everything.”

Hanzo turned his entire body to look at him. The first, genuine hard look he had at his brother for a long time, unbiased by pretext. He took in Genji’s soft sweeping features, the smell of his sweaty skin, the way Genji’s eyes were searching for his approval. Hanzo nodded, he understood, and he shifted closer to his newest possession, nuzzling his temple. “We have no choice, you’re mine now, you always have been.” He mouthed a kiss onto his cheek, pulling back to look him in the eye, “neither of us get to walk away from this the same.” He was smug, satisfied, and absolutely wrecked in the same way Genji was. Genji huddled in closer, emotion swelling in his chest.  
____________________________

 

The click of the door stirred Hanzo from his reverie. Genji slid in, followed by his assistance, who nodded quietly. 

“Your brother is here,” she announced, although Genji had already slid into the chair directly across from Hanzo, draping his leg lazily over the armrest.

“Yo!” he grinned. Hair still green, smile still devastatingly beautiful.

Hanzo waved his hand to the forgettable woman, and she was dismissed, the definitive click of the latch stirring the excitement in the pit of his stomach as she left.

“Tell me, what has my most troublesome brother been up too?” Hanzo asked, perking a brow, reaching for the lighter on his desk. He leaned back, flicking it on, taking a deep inhale of the cigarette as the end glowed a bright orange-red. His eyes narrowed, anticipating, still roused from his recollection of their first time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear that Hanzo already had his own agenda in mind for the evening as he pressed forward greedily, without hesitation. His head dipped forward, pressing ever so gently against Genji’s torso, his nose grazing below his belly button. He was being so concise and purposeful with each movement, every particular touch and breath was carefully crafted and planned to tease his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a bit more time editing this... hopefully less typos and what not.
> 
> There will likely only be one more chapter, as this scene is only half started >:)
> 
> Thank you for the lovely feedback everyone!

_ Genji still was, as he always had been, a playboy. He technically helped run the business, though in a much less official capacity than Hanzo. He and Hanzo had come to an agreement after their father died, that Genji could and would put his galavanting to good use as long as he was careful and calculated. He mostly worked in small time negotiations, or in bed with the less discerning partners of the family. _

 

_ It also meant he was to stay out of the way and be mindful of exactly who he was galavanting with, if not a business partner; a warning he found it increasingly easier to follow the more he was able to get into Hanzo’s sheets.  _

 

_ It wasn’t easy at first, though. For long time after their first encounter, Hanzo returned to being avoidant, ducking away from any situation where he’d be left alone with Genji. He had even moved his room next to his father’s, to stop Genji from strolling through in the late hours of the night.  _

 

_ For the longest time, he wondered what he did wrong. He thought they both wanted it, he was sure of it. Genji started to make himself even more sparse around the estate, staying out for days and weeks at a time, coming home reeking and covered in love bites. When Hanzo was there to notice, it enraged him like nothing else could.  _ Had he no decency at all?

 

_ This continued until Hanzo’s 23rd birthday, which he shamelessly spent alone, drinking until he was a stumbling mess. The increasing pressure of his father’s diminishing health, the increasing study and work load, and the increasing distance between himself and Genji was breaking him. That night, he found his way back to Genji, and they had spent the following days wrapped in each other’s arms, heatedly fucking and crying and kissing and apologizing behind closed doors. _

 

_ They still fought afterwards, but they had managed to work through most of the complicated, messy feelings; they had come to understand exactly what they meant to each other. It was shortly after Hanzo’s 24th birthday that their father had passed, knowing nothing about his children’s passion for one another.  _

 

_______________________________________________

 

Genji proceeded to run through the business related events from the past month, counting childishly on his fingers, laughing at his own details, mumbling on about how boring some of the work was. Hanzo was clearly preoccupied, and at some point had ushered him over to his side of the desk, where Genji now leaned purposefully, standing just a few inches away from his seated brother.

 

Hanzo nodded, picking up a few things Genji was saying here and there, his fingers idly plucking at the half tucked in dress shirt Genji had on. Hanzo’s fidgeting had managed to dislodge the hem of the shirt completely from Genji’s pants, and he popped open the lower button with proud satisfaction, smiling to himself. 

 

He rolled his thumb languidly over the soft trail of hair that trickled from his belly button, increasingly thick as it disappeared below the waistband of his pants. The hair was slightly damp to the touch, silky and fine under the graze of Hanzo’s calloused hands. The faint smell of soap wafted as Hanzo’s fingers alternated brushing sweeps of his knuckles lightly over the bristles, to pulling small patches between his index finger and thumb, tugging gently. He continued to stare Genji’s midsection, completely transfixed as he listened fondly to his brother ramble.

 

Genji’s excited voice and wild gestures as he recounted his last meeting with one of the Shimada’s clients calmed Hanzo greatly. It was so familiar, the cadence of his voice filling the room with sweet warmth - it was that charm that Hanzo felt was so irresistible, filling him up to the brim with desire. 

 

“And THAT’S when I told them that everyone needs to make sacrifices, especially if they need our help...” Genji finished with a huff, crossing his arms around his slightly proud, puffed out chest, looking down at Hanzo who was still busying his restless hand against his brother’s torso. 

 

“Hey - are you even listening?” Genji teased, pouting as he feigned being put out by his brother’s distracted gaze.

 

“ _Mmhmm_ , I am,” Hanzo sighed, softly, the corners of his lips tugging into a small grin. His eyes flicked up to meet Genji’s, holding his adoring gaze for a few seconds too long, giving away just how relieved he was to have him here in this moment. 

 

“You did well,” he continued, powerful, yet barely above a whisper, clearly still lost in a lustful haze. It was clear that Hanzo already had his own agenda in mind for the evening as he pressed forward greedily, without hesitation. His head dipped forward, pressing ever so gently against Genji’s torso, his nose grazing below his belly button. He was being so concise and purposeful with each movement, every particular touch and breath was carefully crafted and planned to tease his younger brother. He inhaled slowly, taking in the sweet, fresh smell and pale musk of Genji’s skin. “You showered for me,” Hanzo smiled stupidly, his lips brushing a barely there kiss along the tawny skin, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Genji’s pants. Genji’s breath hitched for just a second, his arms unfolding from his chest as he dropped a hand to meet Hanzo’s cheek, his pants tugged lower to reveal the top of his pelvic area, then even lower to the point where the base of his cock was peeking out. 

 

Hanzo’s tongue thrashed out quickly, licking a long, wet streak against the skin where his groin met his thigh, eyes fixated on the gold band that gleamed a sharp crescent around the hilt of his brother’s shaft.  

 

“And you wore my present - oh, you spoil me _otouto_ ,” The surprised and uncharacteristically pleased tone caused Genji to stir a bit, his hands tugging his pants back up to conceal the cock ring once again, a tinge of embarrassment painting a faint pink glow to his cheeks. He suddenly felt like the cat who ate the canary - Hanzo’s praise was increasingly hard to come by as they aged, so being caught being so invested in making his older brother happy was just as thrilling as it was pleasingly uncomfortable. He knew it was all a part of Hanzo’s plan to undress him both physically and mentally, though; Hanzo would never miss an opportunity to catch him off guard, to slowly break him down into a whimpering mess under his will. The excitement had only just begun and already Genji’s pulse was thudding in the back of his chest in short bursts.

 

“What’s a-matter, anija,” Genji chuckled as he forced himself to regain his composure, clearing his throat, “you’re usually not so… excitable? You’ve been missing me, it seems.” 

 

Hanzo didn’t bother to reply, knowing full well there was no point in combatting Genji’s ego, especially when he was right anyways. He instead, leaned back and reached around Genji for the pack of cigarettes sitting on his desk, fingers deftly pulling one loose from the cardboard and bringing it to his lips. 

 

He patted his lap, his legs lazily spread apart at the knees, beckoning Genji to come. He lit the cigarette without further hesitation, a smug smile forcing its way over his face as the corners of his eyes wrinkled while he watched with baited anticipation. He exhaled a large plume of smoke over to his right as Genji all but leapt into his lap, his knees snugly fitting around the side of Hanzo’s hips. They sat in silence together for a few minutes, Genji propped up on his thighs, hands resting on his legs, and Hanzo staring at him, chin tilted upward, contemplating. The setting sun filtered warm streaks of light through the room, cutting across their bodies as it continued its slow descent behind the mountain in the far distance. Everything was still, calm, though both men felt a storm surging in the back of their stomachs. They were just waiting to see who would break first.

 

Leaning forward, Genji grabbed the hand that held the cigarette, bringing both it and Hanzo’s fingers up to his lips, pushing his mouth around the cigarette as he took a long drag, never breaking eye contact. Cocky as always. The two of them were just as much alike as they were vastly different. The same personality, just different attitudes - both were arrogant beyond belief to the point of being insufferable, unwilling to bend or break for anyone, except maybe each other when in the private confines of the sprawling Shimada estate.

 

Hanzo’s eyes glinted and widened a bit, feeling the plush lips graze against the inside of his fingers, surprisingly sensitive. The lewd touch sent a tingle down his arm and start into his heart, causing his breath to quicken. He left the cigarette to dangle from Genji’s mouth, moving to finish removing his brother’s dress shirt, fingers popping the remaining buttons open with ease.

 

“You’re even dressed properly... Don’t tell me I’ve finally made a decent man out of you,” he mused, mostly to himself, as he tugged the shirt off of Genji’s shoulders, avoiding direct contact with his skin. It fluttered to the ground beside them, leaving Genji exposed and slightly chilled in the still air of the encroaching night, goose pimples prickling up over his flesh. 

 

Genji watched as his brother’s dark eyes drank him in, his muscles flexed and twitched as Hanzo’s gaze wandered from his shoulders down to his hips and back over again, studying the entire expanse of his vulnerable skin. He was noticeably breathing heavier, his chest rising and falling as his sights cascaded over Genji’s cut body, still slightly thinner than his own, but defined in every inch. He licked his lips in wanting as he relished the show Genji was quietly putting on for him: his abs and shoulders rippling under Hanzo’s gaze, his back arching into nothing, impishly hissing at him in fake embarrassment.   

 

“I’ve always been a man, the decent part is debatable,” he finally replied, snubbing the cigarette out on the desk, throwing the butt over his shoulder, which elicited a snicker and displeased grunt from Hanzo. 

 

Leaning forward to the heat of his brother’s body, Genji’s chin came to rest on his shoulder as he continued, “You wouldn’t want me any other way, though.” The whispered words pooled at the back of Hanzo’s ear caused him to gasp, the forceful intake of air barely audible. The warm breath ignited a hot flash of arousal and Hanzo’s hands snapped to his brother’s waist, fingers firmly digging into the taunt skin and muscle, longingly grasping and rubbing circles as he pinned Genji still against his thighs.

 

Genji let out a grunt, slightly pained but incredibly turned on by the feeling of his skin bruising under Hanzo’s forceful grip. He tried calming his breath as his hands made their way to the tie which held Hanzo’s hair in a low pony tail, plucking it out delicately, shivering as the hairs came undone around his shoulders. Genji pushed his fingers through the greying strands at Hanzo’s temple, running them through the length of his freshly washed salt and pepper locks. His face nuzzled against Hanzo’s cheek as he his breaths started to leave him in pants, feeling Hanzo’s wandering grip encroaching onto his inner thighs. 

 

_ Oh fuck _ , he thought, leaning into his brother even more, shuffling the swell of his pants closer to Hanzo’s hands. Just as he was preparing for the sensation of his clothed cock to be engulfed in Hanzo’s grasp, he felt himself being shoved off of his perch. 

 

“Stand,” Hanzo’s command was quiet but forceful, guiding Genji off of his lap. A serious expression was stitched across his face, his shoulders stiff and brow flat. Genji shuffled to his feet, his erection now painfully obvious as it jut out from the fabric of his trousers, nearly eye level.

 

Hanzo hummed at the sight, gently fondling himself for a brief second, squeezing his member in appreciation for just  _ how fucking good  _ Genji looked right now… shoulders dusted with a red blush that continued all the way up his neck and cheeks. Hanzo bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

 

No one got him going the way Genji did. It was an unassuming power Genji held over him, knowing exactly how to push all of his buttons at precisely the right time. It had always been that way too, especially when they fought as teenagers. Now, even if Hanzo was the one giving the orders, Genji was the one pulling his strings to get what he wanted. Hanzo was powerful, but Genji was crafty.

 

They stared at each other again, through half lidded eyes, before Hanzo stood up in front of him, just long enough to slip his suit jacket off before sitting again, propping his heels up on the desk to the right of Genji.

 

“Undress yourself, now,” He continued, nodding to the belt and pants still attached to Genji’s waist. 

 

“But take your time, it’s not often I get to enjoy you like this.”

 

Genji’s face lit up, a devilish grin spreading across his features as his hands roamed to the belt buckle, fingers working to pop the support loose with ease. They continued to the button of the pants, lingering for a moment before dipping to his stiff cock, making a bit of show of rubbing it, rutting into his own palm. 

 

“I missed you too, anija,” he winked, fingers now snapping the button open, pulling down the zipper. The trousers dropped to the ground, the belt making a distinct thud as it hit the floor. And there he was, stark naked without underwear, again.

 

Hanzo snickered. 

 

“Do you not own one pair of under garments?” he sighed, rolling his eyes in mock irritation, though he found himself biting his lower lip again, admiring the beautiful, flushed length of his brother’s cock.

 

“Ah, brother, loosen up, have some fun,” Genji purred as he stepped out of his pants completely, now leaning back on the desk, watching as Hanzo gently stroked himself once again.

 

“Tch,” Hanzo sucked his teeth, his face still serious, brow furrowing just a bit. He reached one hand out to press against a meaty thigh, pushing Genji’s legs open with ease. 

 

“Shameful,” his voice was soft, teasing, his fingertips tracing a delicate line up Genji’s thigh to his sack, gently rolling his knuckles under the sensitive flesh, making Genji shudder.

 

“And you’re still a prude,” he teased back, chuckling through another moan. Genji twitched at Hanzo’s cold hand tracing along the cock ring, his favourite present he ever gave Genji. It marked Genji as his - it was his ownership placed firmly, somewhat tightly around the expanding girth.  

 

“Prepare yourself for me,” Hanzo whispered, voice dripping with need. He moved his eyes back up to Genji’s face, which was slung downward, watching Hanzo’s hand as moved his fingertips along the underside of his shaft, toying with the edge of the gold plated cock ring.

 

Genji closed his eyes, licked his lips and let out a hard exhale. Just as he was about to make a smart remark about needing something to prepare himself with, Hanzo flung the side drawer of the desk open and smacked a small bottle of lube into Genji’s palm.

 

He looked at the bottle first, then over to his Hanzo, who was again smiling, so smug and pompous, staring intently with dark eyes.

 

“Go ahead,” Hanzo urged, grabbing one of Genji’s legs to position him. He pulled the leg up onto his own, holding it there for support. Genji’s other leg strained onto its tip toes on the floor to keep balance, still propped up on the desk, his legs now stretched out impossibly wide. 

 

“Like this?” he whined, shifting uncomfortably. “You know it would be easier if you let me bend over the desk.”

 

Hanzo huffed, holding his leg where it was. “I want to see your face. I want to watch your expression as you debauch yourself for me.” His tone sounded a touch impatient, forceful and short.  

 

Genji exhaled harshly again, nodding, not able to bring himself to respond. The words had heated him from limb to limb, his hands trembling in anticipation as they opened the bottle and spread a healthy amount of slick over his fingers. Turning his hip slightly and dropping his hand behind him, he was able to find the desired angle immediately. He started gasping the moment his slick fingers grazed his opening, his eyes fluttering shut. One finger pushed, entered. He moaned louder than he wanted, but he could feel Hanzo’s intense gaze fixated on his hand and asshole, and he was overwhelmed. 

 

He cracked one eye open as he felt Hanzo’s grip on his leg tighten in eager approval of the show. He watched him bite his lip again, grunting longingly as Genji shoved a second finger in. 

 

“You’re the worst, anjia, so perverted~” Genji laughed breathily as Hanzo’s eyes made it up to his face, watching the flushed cheeks and parted lips glisten with a bit of Genji’s sweat and tears of arousal. He was already a mess, sweat soaked hair was sticking to his forehead, face impossibly red.

 

Hanzo snickered. “Keep going.”

 

Genji’s two fingers were thrusting in and out of his hot, tight walls, making grotesque noises that filled the room, only outdone by the moaning that now fell from Genji in a constant rhythm. He slowly lowered another finger in, straining, arching his back toward Hanzo. Without any warning, Hanzo’s warm mouth enveloped the drooling head of Genji’s cock. Startled, Genji withdrew himself immediately, the suction creating a near comical popping sound as he escaped. He was staring down with his mouth gaped open, fingers still lodged firmly in his own ass.

 

A string of precome broke from the tip and stretched to Hanzo’s lips, which he quickly lapped up, savouring the salty flavour of his brother’s excitement. Genji arched a brow, thrusting his hips forward again, testing. Hanzo’s mouth again found the head, and proceeded to swirl his tongue around the girth, letting out a lewd groan that vibrated unexpectedly against Genji’s shaft. He was mesmerized, watching the Adam’s apple bob up and down as Hanzo leaned forward a bit further to catch more of his length. Flushed cheeks glowed from beneath Hanzo’s long hair; he was clearly breaking his composure now as well, desire starting to best him.

 

Genji brought his free hand up to the back of Hanzo’s head, fingers nearly nestled into his hair to guide his head down further along his cock, before Hanzo’s own hand smacked it away and pinned it to the edge of the desk. His mouth moved away, turning to glare up at Genji, a bit of spit and precome shining against his beard and chin.

 

“Did I tell you that you could stop doing what you’re doing?” His tone was threatening, as he motioned with his head down to Genji’s fingers, still inside of him, but unmoving. Genji shook his head “no” sheepishly, biting his lower lip. 

 

Hanzo released his brother’s hand and slapped his thigh with a demeaning thwap!

 

Genji whimpered and rocked back onto his fingers, quickly resuming thrusts in and out, albeit more frantically. His chest was heaving up and down with deep lungfuls of air, trying to stay above water. 

 

Hanzo resumed leaning back in the chair, now whispering soft notes of approval.  _ You’re doing so well, you look so good, you’re the best, brother, you sound amazing, so perfect. _

 

Genji’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hanzo’s words washed over him syllable by syllable. The overwhelming pride he felt from his brother’s praise swelled in his chest. Knowing Hanzo loved what he was doing, knowing that Hanzo burned for him… it was nearly too much, yet he still longed for more.


End file.
